DASH (Defensive Aerospace Sky Hunters) (Project D)
DASH (Defensive Aerospace Sky Hunters) is a branch of the EDL created to defend the Earth's skies and assist both GUTS and MAC in combat. History To ease the maintenance of weapons and equipment as well as reducing the tensions within the EDL Command Circle regarding what approach should they use against monsters and aliens, the EDL creates 3 separate branches. DASH is tasked with air patrol and finding monsters and aliens through airborne reconnaissance. Infantry Equipment * DASH Pilot Suit: A suit suitable for flight. Paratroopers and Rocketeers uses a variant of this suit. * DASH Pilot Helmet: A bulletproof helmet that has built-in communicators. It also has an oxygen mask, headphones and a visor with HUD display. ** DASH Pilot Helmet Alpha: A prototype next-gen helmet designed for hypersonic aircraft. Features an improved HUD, an advanced oxygen mask, and headphones. * DASH Pistol: A standard issue weapon for all the pilots. While lacking the stopping power of other pistols, it is capable of scaring off wild animals. * DASH PDW: Laser firing sub-machine guns carried by DASH helicopter pilots. * DASH Battle Rifle Laser rifles carried by DASH's paratrooper division. Fires high-intensity lasers. * DASH Flying Fist: MANPADS (man-portable anti-alien defense systems) used by DASH against hostile alien ships. Ground Vehicles *DASH Loader: Small and nimble vehicles capable of creating a large airfield in hours. *DASH Truck: Trucks carrying weapons and parts of aircraft for rapid assembly. Many different models exist. Aircraft (Currently active in service) * DASH Albatross: The main transport and cargo aircraft of DASH. * DASH Bluebird: Small helicopters for transport. * DASH Condor: The DASH Condor has long served DASH and no replacements have been ordered. They can carry many bombs of many types. * DASH Crane: The DASH Crane is a heavy helicopter used to haul construction material and building. * DASH Eagle: DASH's primary aircraft in fighting alien spaceships on Earth. Armed to the teeth with photon missiles and laser guns. * DASH Falcon: DASH's primary anti-monster aircraft. Armed with cluster thermobaric missiles, plasma bombs, and laser guns. * DASH Kingfisher: Specifically designed for fighting against marine monsters, the Kingfisher is armed with shock torpedos, plasma depth charges, and plasma bombs. * DASH Robin: Unmanned air vehicles used for hunting monsters, especially those that hide underground. * DASH Swallow: Small aircraft used by DASH paratroopers. * DASH Thunderbird: A large gunship only used for highly dangerous monsters. Armed with four fast-firing laser guns, two railguns, two rocket pods, and one ion cannon. * DASH Vulture: Attack helicopters used by DASH armed with a variety of weapons. Most of the Vultures in DASH's inventory are from MAC. Members Japan * General Sakomizu: The leader of DASH Japan and represents DASH Asia in the UNSC Meetings. He prefers a tactical and fast strikes against the enemy. * Captain Shunichi Maki: The commander of the officers of DASH Japan. He was saved by Ultraman Victory in 2013 when the monster Wulfzer downed his plane. * Lieutenant Kaito: A member of DASH Japan who has a great sense of justice. He secretly knows the identities of the Ultras that lives on Earth. * Officer Fubuki: A member of DASH Japan who enjoys battles. He's the first human to destroy a Zoiger from the sky. * Officer Mirai: The newest member of DASH Japan. Has a strange obsession with the symbol infinity. * Tech Operator Elly: An android that controls the computers of DASH Base Olympus. * Tech Operator Gamu: A tech operator from Alchemy Stars sent to DASH Japan. Created the famous XIG Tactic used by MAC. United States *General Granger: The leader of DASH United States. *Captain Griffon: A high ranking individual who was a former drone operator for the United States Air Force. Bases * Base Olympus: A flying base that floats using ion thrusters. It is currently the main base of DASH Japan. If in danger, it can deploy its arsenal of superheavy weapons. * Base Poseidon: A moving man-made island used by DASH Europe as their base of operations. * Base Titan: A derelict base that was the main base of DASH Japan. Now being scrapped. Trivia * The team is based on DASH (Defense Action Squad Heroes) from Ultraman Max (series). * Base Olympus is obviously based on the Aerial Base from Ultraman Gaia. * DASH is the least active team on the ground, having few ground vehicles and heavily relies on air transport for moving. Category:Fan Organizations Category:Project D Category:Sentinel 72